Save Us
by Jediya
Summary: SongFic. A sort of companion piece for 'Vaya Cons Leo'


"There's one more battle on the horizon for you three. One unlike you've ever faced before, one you won't see coming, and one you may not survive" The Angel of Destiny had spoke those words clearly and ever so calmly – too calmly for Piper's liking.

"The loss, the pain will motivate you, all of you to fight, without which you will have no chance to prevail." That had been the reply to the unreasonable and illogical act of taking Leo away from his family.

"_Face against the ground._

_Torn, but you can stand."_

Piper stood before Leo with tears in her eyes. This couldn't be it, it was just so unfair. How could they do this to them? Did they seriously think that taking the love of her life away from her would be good motivation to defeat yet another great evil?

"_Your will is strong, but you have now_

_I know you can save us."_

"I have to lose you to save you. It's just... how screwed up destiny is. You kind of got caught in the middle. I'm so sorry." Piper said, the tears starting to fall freely now. Behind her sisters hung their heads, tears brimming at the realization of what was about to happen.

"_Faith is on your side._

_Fears you can't deny"_

But what if it didn't work out? What then? Would Leo stay frozen forever because of The Charmed Ones' failure or would he be unfrozen and die like they thought he had needed to in the first place.

"_It's burned a hole, right through your soul_

_But I know you can save us"_

Piper didn't want this moment to end, she didn't want to let go of her true love. Leo glanced sadly back at he, still confused by the whole situation but sadness was the only expression clear upon his handsome face.

"_Don't say goodbye…I know you can save us._

_Don't wave goodbye…But nothing can break us._

_Don't say goodbye…You can bring us back again."_

She remembered the pain it had caused both of them to be apart the last time, when Leo had first became an Elder and they had tried to break them apart. They hadn't. Or even when they had had endless amounts of 'events' spoiling their wedding – again they hadn't been broken apart. Would this be the time?

"_Born to be as one,_

_Turn to face the sun"_

The two soul mates locked eyes and for that brief moment everything seemed right in the world. It seemed to last an eternity and within that glance they conveyed everything they had felt for each other over the years. Piper could see the message that Leo conveyed in that look…

"_Your will is strong, but you have now._

_I know you can save us._

_Save us now."_

"We're gonna get through this." Leo uttered, tears running down his face. They would win – in his heart he knew that they would defeat this evil and he and his family would be reunited…they would be saved.

"_Don't say goodbye…I know you can save us._

_Don't wave goodbye…But nothing can break us._

_Don't say goodbye…I know you can save us._

_You can bring us back again…_

_You can bring us back again."_

"Of course we will." Piper nodded. Her face was streaked with tears, her bottom lip quivered and she sniffed slightly. She felt as if her heart was being wrenched from her chest and broken brutally into two. She lowered her head, unable to look at the eyes of her husband, who she felt that she had failed.

"_Face against the ground._

_Torn, but you can stand."_

Leo gently lifted Piper's chin and smiled softly at her. Again he conveyed the silent message of reassurance and faith. Faith in the Charmed Ones' ability to win. Faith in the fact that he and Piper would be together again. Faith that this wasn't the end.

"It's time."

At those words Piper closed her eyes and more tears ran down her face.

"_Your will is strong, but you have now._

_I know you can save us."_

"I love you" Piper gasped out.

Leo smiled, tears shining in his eyes. "I love you too"

They kissed. A kiss filled with a promise, devotion, desperation and most of all, love.

"_Don't say goodbye…I know you can save us._

_Don't wave goodbye…But nothing can break us."_

_Don't say goodbye…I know you can save us._

_You can bring us back again…"_

Piper watched as Leo was frozen and she covered her eyes with both hands. She then looked up to see the Angel of Destiny transform into a golden swarm of light particles, which then enveloped Leo, and both vanished.

Piper shook her head in utter disbelieve over what had just happened. After a little while she was able to join her sisters and return home…a home without her soul mate.

"_You can bring us back again."_

_**Song 'Save Us' by Feeder**_


End file.
